Stay Gone
by Keetra
Summary: *Rating for minor bad language* (ONE SHOT!) *AU* When the man Sakura marries turns abusive, who does she run to? Syaoran, of course! But how do you tell him about something like that? And how do you get rid of the abusive husband?


Stay Gone  
  
By : Keetra  
  
Keetra: I know I swore I would not write another CCS fic, since I thought I had lost interest, but I just HAD to write this one shot I though of out of the blue. It a one-shot song fic. You might call this an AU kind of fic, cuz Sakura did not capture the cards, and Syaoran has always lived in Japan and is not the future leader of the Li clan. He does know Sakura though, as you will see. Let's just say he went to Hong Kong for a long time. (Try a good 15 years!!!). So, yeah. I hope you enjoy it. This SHOULD be the last CCS fic I ever write so I hope I get some good reviews on it.  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter one (and only one! I hope this aint too long) ~*~*~*~  
  
"Why can't I? Tomoyo and Chiharu are going, so why can't I go with them, Chong? Why do you think it is so dangerous?" the 24 year old woman nearly screams at her husband. Her chestnut brown hair is sticking to her face where her emerald eyes have been flowing tears for nearly and hour now.  
  
"I'm tired of explaining myself, Sakura An! Clubs like that are dangerous! I refuse to ever have you go near one!" His black hair is nearly standing on end as his blue eyes glare at her in madness. (::I'm sorry, but he does not seem like her type::)  
  
"But me and my friends would always go clubbing there. The people there know us. And besides, you've never been to a club in your life!"  
  
"For a good reason. Why should I? Drunk people everywhere! Skeezy guys trying to pick up a woman, not caring if she is of age or not! That is no place I want my wife to be!"  
  
"Stop treating me like a child! I'm your wife, not your daughter!"  
  
"Yes, you are my wife! And as my wife you will respect my wishes and go nowhere near that damned club!"  
  
"Fine, I wish I wasn't your wife! I wish I could get the hell out of this damned marriage! I have no idea what got into my head marrying a no- good bastard like you!"  
  
"Trust me, there are more bastards at that club you want to go to than there are in this house!"  
  
Sakura runs out of the house, ignoring her husbands yells to get her ass back in that house.  
  
It had been this way for two years now. When they had married five years ago, everyone was so happy at Sakura's choice. Her eyes always filled with joy when he walked into the room and he would greet her every time with a sweet kiss, before lifting her up and carrying her to a chair, insisting that a delicate queen of his heart such as her should not have to waste her energy by standing. But as the saying goes, "It is not a honeymoon forever." After three years of teasing, love and failed attempts at children, Chong An had taken her to be checked. Though she was perfectly fertile, the doctor found that her egg sacs were not releasing eggs. After this, Chong changed dramatically. He became controlling and abusive. Every day they would fight and argue even over the littlest things, such as whose towel was left on the bathroom floor. Sakura would break out in tears every time. No matter how many times they argued though, she would always run back to him, begging for forgiveness. He had married her before she could see what living alone was like. She had always lived with either her father or her brother. But her father died three years ago and her brother had moved out of the country to work in France. (Whoa! Go Touya!). The idea of being totally alone scared her into coming back, and the cycle would continue.  
  
Sakura runs for what seems like forever. The sun had set an hour ago, so the streets were lit by the street lamps and house lights. Losing her breath , she stops running and looks around. Seeing a bench under a cherry blossom tree, she goes and sits down on it, knowing that soon she would have to go back to Chong. She cries, knowing that this time, she didn't want to go back. She wishes she could just stay here. But that wasn't possible. Turning onto her side, she lies down on the bench, her feet tucked up tightly.  
  
"I don't want to go back. Please kami, don't make me go back to him just yet." She cries to herself.  
  
She stays on that bench like that for a long time. Thunder cracks and the rains begins to falls soon after it. But she still doesn't budge. It starts to come down harder and she closes her eyes.  
  
"Not yet. Please. Not yet."  
  
But the rain continues. Sakura begins to shiver from the cold wind. She sighs, knowing she would have to go back soon. Chong wouldn't be happy she had stayed out in the rain, but he wasn't happy about anything nowadays. Sakura doesn't open her eyes as a car pulls up and comes to a sudden stop. In fact, she closes her eyes tighter, dead certain it is Chong and that he would start yelling at her.  
  
"Sakura?" a surprised male voice says, with a tinge of worry.  
  
Sakura opens her eyes wide and sits up suddenly. She can barely see him in the dark, but she can just make out his damp, brown hair and eyes, which are looking at her with pity and hope.  
  
"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asks, in surprise.  
  
Syaoran's eyes crinkle as a smile breaks onto his face.  
  
"I thought it was you, but I couldn't tell. You've changed so much. What are you doing out in a storm like this?"  
  
Sakura gulps.  
  
"Can't a woman enjoy a little rain?" she lies, noticing how much he has changed as well. 'He certainly got taller.' She thinks at his 6'3 figure.  
  
Syaoran's smile widens yet has a disapproving nature to it too.  
  
"Not if that certain woman is a good friend of mine and ends up getting pneumonia because of it. Get in. I'll take you home."  
  
Sakura gulps. 'Home. I guess I should.' She thinks, not wanting to at all.  
  
"Okay." She says, weakly.  
  
Syaoran does not miss this, though. He looks at her with worry but walks with her back to his car. Reaching forward, he opens the door for her and even bows when she gets in. Sakura laughs at this, and gets in. Syaoran goes around and gets in the driver's side.  
  
"Ugh! You're getting my seats all wet."  
  
Sakura slaps him lightly.  
  
"If you don't watch it, I'll empty my shoes onto your seat and give you a nice wet rear." Sakura says, remembering that Syaoran never cussed. (::I have no idea why I did that, but yeah. I might change that::).  
  
Syaoran laughs as he starts up his car and pulls off.  
  
"So, are you living alone now? Or with your dad?" He asks, not knowing where to take her.  
  
"Otou-san passed away three years ago and Touya got a job in France."  
  
"So I heard. The company I worked for in Hong Kong works with his company. Your brother should be really proud of himself. The top guys there that we deal with talk about him a lot."  
  
"I didn't know that. Wow, that's great."  
  
"Yeah, he even visited our branch once to give a presentation. I was there that day."  
  
"Did he recognize you?"  
  
"Yep. With his customary glaring greeting."  
  
Sakura laughs remembering this. It had been so long since she would come home with Syaoran and her brother and him would get into glaring contests.  
  
Syaoran looks at her, worried.  
  
"You still haven't told me where you live now." He mentions.  
  
"Oh, right. I live over on Kendrick Court."  
  
"Isn't that the rich people area?" Syaoran asks.  
  
"Yeah." Sakura says, shyly.  
  
"What do you do that gets so much money?"  
  
Sakura looks down at the carpet.  
  
"I sing"  
  
"Really?!" he looks at her in surprise then shakes his head, looking back at the road. "I always thought Daidouji would become the singer in our group."  
  
Sakura smiles, knowing what he means.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan designs outfits for Victoria Secret. They even let her photograph the models."  
  
"Wow, seems everyone has into some big money. So, how popular are you as a singer?"  
  
Sakura looks really embarrassed now. "Have you heard of the singer Blossom?"  
  
Syaoran nearly does a quick stop in disbelief. "No way! You're Blossom?! The singer whose voice reaches even into the United States?! The one whose albums are sold out for the next two months?! Whose concerts are the only ones that do not allow advance order to prevent backed up sellouts!"  
  
Sakura blushes more and more red with every question.  
  
"Hai." She answers weakly.  
  
Syaoran turns into her neighborhood.  
  
"I needa get back into the information loop again. I'm missing out on too much over in Hong Kong." He says, expecting a laugh.  
  
But Sakura is too worried to laugh. Just a few block down , she can already see her street and fear is building up in her heart. In her mind she sees the gates of hell awaiting her. Her face gives away her fear.  
  
Syaoran notices and slows to a stop on the side of the road.  
  
Sakura turns to him.  
  
"Syaoran, my house is down there."  
  
"I know, but I also know you are hiding more from me than just the fact that you are the most important singer in the world. So what is it?"  
  
Sakura pauses, wondering if she should tell him she is married and her husband is abusive to her, then she remembered the crush he had on her so long ago. He swore he would protect her. But she was afraid of what he would tell her. She was afraid he would say to leave Chong. But deep down she still loved her husband, and it was more than fear that kept her from the divorce papers. She still felt loyal to him, and hoped he would realize this some day.  
  
"Tomoyo was my singing instructor?" she lies, weakly.  
  
Syaoran sighs, sensing that she is not going to tell him.  
  
"Okay then." He puts the car in drive again and turns on her street. He pulls into the driveway that Sakura points out. Though not as fancy as he had thought it would be, it is still pretty lavish. It is white and the yard is covered in cherry blossom trees and peonies along with many bluebonnets, since they were Chong's favorite flower. The motion sensor turns on the light, sensing the movement of the car in the driveway. Syaoran drives in the loop to the front door of her house. Looking at the cars parked in the garage, she sighs seeing her husband's car still gone.  
  
'Thank you, Kami.' She prays.  
  
Sakura opens her door and climbs out. She closes the door behind her. Syaoran rolls down the powered windows.  
  
"Sakura, what are your plans for tomorrow?" He asks.  
  
Sakura thinks, then shrugs.  
  
"Nothing much. Date with the house pets." She smiles.  
  
Syaoran laughs.  
  
"Would you mind a chaperone? Those pets can get pretty rough sometimes." He jokes.  
  
"Depends if he is tall, with brown hair and beautiful brown eyes."  
  
"I think I fit the description."  
  
"Then yes. What time?" she asks, hoping to kami that it was after 1, since her husband would be gone by that time for the rest of the day.  
  
"How does around 1:45 sound? I've got a business call I have to make to Hong Kong but I should be done by then. If not, I'll just hang up on them."  
  
Sakura smiles, knowing he would do no such thing.  
  
"Ja ne! Watashta! (see you tomorrow!)."  
  
"Ja." Syaoran says, driving off.  
  
Sakura watches him till he turns out of the driveway before running inside to get out of the cold.  
  
As soon as she steps inside, the butler comes forward and looks her up and down.  
  
"Goodness, Mistress Sakura. Where have you been? Master Chong left a while ago looking for you?"  
  
"I was walking, Wei. (Sakura has Wei in this fic.) Can you have Rose meet me in my room to help me change? I have to get out of these wet clothes."  
  
"Certainly Mistress."  
  
"Oh, and Wei." She adds as an afterthought. "Don't let anyone tell my husband that I was dropped off tonight. As far as he is concerned, I came home by foot."  
  
She walks off.  
  
"Yes, mistress." Wei smiles, having a pretty good idea who the man in the car was, and very sure he was not going to let Chong know about him.  
  
**** Chong arrived about half an hour later, and was downright furious at everyone for not calling to tell him that his wife had come back, insisting his cell phone was indeed on. Storming upstairs, he storms into her private room, since they had long stopped sharing rooms, never mind beds and yelled at her and slapped her, leaving her hurt and crying as he went on a rampage to his own room, breaking anything he could find. Rose comes back into Sakura's room with cold rags and some sleeping medicine as Wei cleans up the mess in the hall. They were used to this by now.****  
  
~*~*~*~ **** The next morning started out the same. Chong got mad at her for not making sure his alarm clock was working and that she had useless servants since breakfast was not ready at the exact time he wanted it. No matter what it was, it was always Sakura's fault somehow. He even got so mad that he threw a book end at her, hitting her hard in the shoulder blade on her back. Sakura falls to the floor crying, but Chong only looks at her with contempt before waling out the door at a very late 1:30, very late for his appointment, which was also her fault.****  
  
Sakura is still on the floor, supporting her arm tightly. Wei and Rose rush over. Rose holds her arms still while Wei looks at her shoulderblade. A huge bruise is already forming where it hit. He nods at Rose who slowly moves Sakura's arm. Sakura groans, and cries more. Wei sighs.  
  
"It is not broken mistress. It must have just missed. But we will need to put it in a sling to keep you from moving it."  
  
Sakura nods so he stands to go get the sling, leaving Rose on the floor with Sakura. Rose hugs her tightly, being careful not to squeeze the shoulder.  
  
"Poor mistress. You deserve better life than this. You deserve to be happy."  
  
"I know Rose." Sakura whispers. "I know.  
  
Wei comes down with the sling and starts to put it on her when the doorbell rings. Wei hands the sling to Rose for her to finish putting it on as he goes and answers the door. He returns after a minute.  
  
"Sakura-sama, you have a visitor." Wei says as Syaoran walks in behind him. Seeing Sakura on the floor with a sling and tears in her eye, eyes rushes over and keels next to them.  
  
"Sakura, what happened? Daijobou?" he asks, full of worry.  
  
"Hai. I'm alright. I just fell down the stairs." She lies with a sheepish tone.  
  
Syaoran laughs.  
  
"You always were the klutz of the group."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Ha hah. Are you sure you are alright though?"  
  
"Hai. Lucky for me I just his my shoulderblade really hard on the stair. It should be fine soon. I didn't break anything, thank kami." She smiles up at him.  
  
"Thank goodness." He looks her straight in the eyes. "I'd hate to see a celebrity like you get hurt."  
  
Their eyes lock in silence. Wei and Rose look on with hopeful eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~ (I know I rushing, but like I said, it was an idea. And I only want this to be a one-shot and it already as long as I usually make my chapters!) ~*~*~*~  
  
**** Syaoran stays until late in the evening catching up on old times with her, though she purposefully did not tell him she was married. Rose brings out Raspberry lemonade and white chocolate chip cookies, which were Syaoran's favorite when he was a boy. They even went clubbing with Tomoyo and Chiharu with Takashi, who were very happy to see Syaoran back in Tokyo again. Even with her hurt arm, Sakura could not remember having so much fun in the last two years. Syaoran took her home, but this time her husband was home. Scared, Sakura quickly says goodbye and promises to call him later then leaves, forgetting the fact that she does not have his number. Syaoran shrugs, knowing he has Takashi's and he would give him hers later, and drives off, not knowing that he shoulda stayed maybe a little longer****  
  
Sakura walks in the house only to come face to face with Chong.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! Did you expect me to come looking for you again? Well I didn't! answer me you excuse for a woman!"  
  
Sakura cringes at his outburst.  
  
"I went clubbing with Tomoyo. . . ."  
  
"YOU WENT WHEN I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NEVER TO SET FOOT IN ONE OF THOSE AGAIN! ARE YOU DEAF WOMAN?!?!?"  
  
"I will be if you don't stop yelling at me!" she yells back.  
  
"I don't give a fuck! A celebrity like you should not e mingling at clubs with those kind of lowlifes! It is not right."  
  
"I used to be one of those 'lowlifes', remember? Just because I am famous doesn't mean I won't leave my life behind. I have a hard enough time singing my songs, because I am too scared that you might be out I the crowd critiquing me. do you have any idea what that is like?!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE! GET OUT OF MY HOSE THIS INSTANT! I CANT STAND LOOKING AT YOU!!"  
  
"It's not your house! It's my money that paid for it!"  
  
"GET OUT! I am the husband, so your money is mine! You have no right to call it yours! Now get out before I call the police and have you dragged out!"  
  
Sakura runs out in fear, . . . . again.  
  
She runs around out of the neighborhood again, looking for only one house, Syaoran's. She had to tell him now. She needed to hear what he had to tell her. She remembered that he lived near her old neighborhood and runs in that direction.  
  
~*~*~*~In Syaoran's House~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran has plopped himself into an armchair and is in deep thought of how much fun he had had today. Yet somehow, this nagging feeling that Sakura was not telling him something was bothering him to no end. She sighs thinking back to her scared face when she dropped him off. She was good at hiding her emotions like that. But he had always been able to read her like a children's book. He sighs, knowing she would tell him when she was ready and not before. He just hoped it wouldn't take her long to trust him again like in old times. He remembers how when they were little, she would run to his house and he would heat up some hot milk and that would always seem to calm her down. He sighs, wishing those days would come back.  
  
The sound of the doorbell ringing knocks him out of his daydreams. He looks at the clock, wondering who would be visiting at this time of night. He unlatches the lock and cracks it open.  
  
"Sakura!" he exclaims, totally not expecting this.  
  
"Ano, kobanwa Syaoran-kun. Ano. . . c-can I come in?" she asks.  
  
"Of course" he says, noticing the tear stains on her cheeks from her crying, and wondering what had happened. He opens the door to let her in.  
  
Sakura walks in and looks around nervously at his living room. Syaoran motions to the chairs.  
  
"Here, make yourself comfortable."  
  
She nods silently and takes a seat in one of the other armchair recliners, noticing how neat the place is. (Neat-freak! Ah!) Syaoran moves unconsciously to the door of the kitchen.  
  
"Hot milk, madam?" he asks.  
  
Sakura nods, remembering how he used to do that.  
  
"Hai. Arigatou, Syaoran-kun."  
  
He smiles and walks into the kitchen and putting some milk on to heat. He walks back into the living room and sits down in his own chair. Looking at Sakura with a very worried expression. She is not even looking at him. Instead she looks at a picture of him with his sisters when he was about three. She always thought he looked so cute in that picture. It was one of her favorites. Syaoran used to tell her that would be her wedding present when they got married if he was too poor to buy her one. She had always laughed at the idea that Syaoran would be too poor to buy anything.  
  
Syaoran watches her, knowing she won't talk until she has that glass of warm milk in her hands and has already taken a sip. A few minutes later, he goes into the kitchen to pour her that glass. Taking a glass out of the cupboard, he pours the barely steaming glass into it, knowing that was just how she liked it. He walks back into the living room and hands her the glass. But she does not take a sip. She simply just looks at it, with a sad, faraway look in her eyes. The tears start to fall again, some of them landing in her cup.  
  
Syaoran kneels beside her and gives her a gentle hug, being careful of her still-sensitive shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong, my cherry blossom?" he whispers, very worried now. She had never cried before her first sip before.  
  
"I haven't been honest with you. I haven't told you the whole truth."  
  
He sighs.  
  
"I had a feeling you weren't. but I know you will say tings only when you feel ready."  
  
Sakura sighs and tell him everything, about her getting married about a year after he left, the fun she had with her husband, the doctor's prognosis, and what happened in their relationship after that.  
  
Syaoran listens to it all in silence, now understanding why she didn't tell him. Then a thought hits him.  
  
"Your shoulder, he did that didn't he? You didn't hit it falling down the stairs." He says.  
  
She nods.  
  
"Believe it or not, I haven't fallen down the step for years."  
  
She looks down, sure that he is going to tell her to leave him. Syaoran just sighs and looks at her.  
  
"You still love him though, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah. I do. I can't explain it, but I'm just not ready to let him go just yet."  
  
Syaoran nods, understanding.  
  
"Well, I'll be here from now on. My company finally opened a branch out here and so I can just work there. You can come over anytime you need to."  
  
She looks up at him surprised, then relaxes, thankful.  
  
"Arigatou, Syaoran-kun."  
  
He smiles at her.  
  
"Nandemonai. (it nothing)." He looks at her, glad that she trusts him again.  
  
Sakura looks at him, needing to ask him something else.  
  
"Ano, Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Ano. . . C-can I stay here tonight? I don't want to go back home today."  
  
He gulps, nervous, then makes a shaky smile.  
  
"S-sure. You can use the guest room, and I'll lend you a shirt you can sleep in for nightwear."  
  
Sakura's eyes glow again, like they used to.  
  
"Arigatou, Syaoran-kun!" she exclaims, hugging him tightly."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
****This goes on for several more months. She and Chong would fight and she would run to Syaoran and a glass of warm milk. It came to the point where Syaoran would keep the milk warm in anticipation of her since she started visiting several times a day. He would tell her she was welcome to stay at his house, but she wouldn't. She couldn't. Now she was preparing for a very big concert, one that would be aired throughout the world and was only a few weeks away. She is ver nervous about it. Chong comes up to her with some surprising news.****  
  
"I'm leaving for Vietnam tomorrow." He says in his no-nonsense tone.  
  
"What? Now! But my concert is coming up soon!"  
  
"I know that! I'm not stupid you know. I won't let your puny life get between me and this promotion." He marches up the stairs and disappears into his room.  
  
He leaves the next day, just as he said, before Sakura even wakes up.  
  
~*~*~*~ Two days before the Concert...~*~*~*~  
  
Chong is still in Vietnam and he didn't call the entire time he was there. But sakura was having too much fun to even care. She would hang out with Syaoran and her friends. Syaoran would take her to her rehearsals and even wait there till she finished. Never once while he was gone did she cry. She couldn't remember being so happy for so long.  
  
She is over at Syaoran's house, nervous about the concert.  
  
"You'll do fine, Blossom. You've done a lot of concerts before, why are you so nervous about this one?"  
  
"I dunno." She says, still pacing.  
  
He smiles at her nervousness.  
  
"I bet I know. It's because they gave me front row tickets and I'll be there, watching your every move."  
  
She laughs, but does not stop pacing.  
  
"Gomen, I just really nervous. I've never done a concert without my husband being there."  
  
Syaoran sighs. No matter how hard he tries, she keeps thinking of her husband. She deserves so much better. She seems so happy when he is gone, and yet somehow she seems to miss him.  
  
Sakura reads this off his face and sighs, finally stopping her pacing to look at him.  
  
"Syaoran? If I said that I don't want my husband to come back, would you think I was unloyal to him?"  
  
He looks up surprised.  
  
"You don't want him to come back? Why not?"  
  
She sits in one of the chairs, not looking Syaoran in the eye.  
  
"Syaoran, I didn't notice until now that I could live without him. It took him going away to realize that I shouldn't live like that. I had so much fun with him gone. I wish he would just stay gone."  
  
Syaoran looks at her, an idea forming in his head.  
  
"Sakura, do you think your husband will be watching you concert?"  
  
She nods, sure of her answer.  
  
"He may say he doesn't care, but he has always loved my voice. Whenever I sang, I would always see a glimmer of what he first learned to love about me. even though he is gone, I'm sure he'll be watching it on TV. Why?"  
  
Syaoran smiles.  
  
"Because I have an idea. . . ."  
  
~*~*~*~ At the concert! ~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura looks at her fans who are cheering after her last song. She was about to put Syaoran's plan into action and she was nervous.  
  
"Do I really want to do this?" she whispers to herself.  
  
She peeks out of the curtains to see Syaoran and her friends in the front row. No one but Syaoran and the Band knew of what she was about to do. Syaoran looks up at the stage and catches her eye, and he knows she is nervous and having doubts. He gives her a reassuring smile and mouths the words "You can do it, Blossom."  
  
She smiles, knowing what she has to do, and sure that she is going to do it.  
  
She walks back out on the stage as the crowd goes wild, seeing her and the cameras focus on her as Wei carries out a high stool. She smiles and thanks him, taking the mike off of its stand. One of the stage hands moves it out of her way.  
  
"Bet you weren't expecting me to come back, were you?" she laughs. But I have part of a song that I want to sing. It is not mine, but I have a certain someone I want to dedicate it to. His name is Chong An, and he currently in Vietnam somewhere, trying to get a promotion. He is my husband. For two years we have fought each other. And now, I want to say the last words he will ever hear from me, for I have already filed the divorce papers. This song is called, 'Stay Gone'"  
  
The lights dim as mutters go through the crowd, and the TV People grin in happiness to be able to capture this special moment.  
  
A spotlight fixes on her and the whole crowd goes completely silent.  
  
"Baby, baby stay. . . .  
  
Stay right where you are. . .  
  
I like it this way. . . .  
  
It's good for my heart.  
  
I haven't felt like this. . . .  
  
In god knows how long.  
  
I know everything's gonna be okay. . .  
  
If you just  
  
Stay Gone."  
  
She looks up at the crowd as she unconsciously repeats these lines several times, each one clearer and more meaningful.  
  
Syaoran looks up at her with pride, seeing how she had finally done it. One more angle was free.  
  
~*~*~*~ End Story ~*~*~*~  
  
Keetra:: well, what do you think? I woulda put more of the song, but all I know is the refrain, and I dunno if the rest of the song fits with the theme. Besides, it the refrain that counts. TELL ME WHAT YA THINK! Thanks!!!! 


End file.
